Testing
Testing Is The Sixteenth Episode Of Season 1 and Sixtennth episode overall Plot Eric Tries To Study For A Upcoming Exam that depends on his whole Grade Meanwhile Stevie and Liz make an arts and crafts shop. The alliance gets attention by a famous kart racer and Peter and Lois meet him. And Gracie auditions for a school play Trivia *This Also Is Called The Exam Script Stevie:Hey man. What did you get on the exam? Eric:I got an F.. Stevie:WHOA DADDIO! How'd that happen? Eric:I never studied! I have a chance to retake it. Peter:Hey guys! Stevie:What did YOU get? Peter:A. Stevie:B- Peter:Eric? You? Eric:A.. Stevie:F! Peter:Whoa.. Stevie:Daddio.. Lois:Hey Stevie! Can you come help with the alliance? Stevie:Sorry Lois,I have a arts and crafts class to get too. (Walks off) Lois:Er- Eric:Gotta study. (Walks off) Gracie:Hey Lois,Hey Peter! Peter:Hey. Lois:Gracie! Could you help me? Gracie:Sorry,school play! (Walks off) Peter:Y'know.. I'm not bus- Lois:COME ON!! (Grabs him) (Theme song plays) Gracie:Romeo..oh Romeo.. Dina:CUT! Gracie:Yeah? Dina:More voice into it. Gracie:Ahem.. Romeo oh Romeo! Dina:CUT! Gracie:Huh? Dina:I need to brush my hair.. Gracie:Romeo oh Romeo! Dina:CUT! Gracie:What?! Dina:I'm feeling itchy.. Gracie:ROMEO OH ROMEO!! Dina:CUT! Gracie:WHAT?!?! Dina:I just like saying that. (Arts and Crafts class) Stevie:You don't have to be afraid to put your dre- Liz:Hello! I see you're good at this. Stevie:What?! Oh yeah. I'm as good as Einstein E=Paper airplanes! Liz:..Yeah.. Anyways. I'd like to work with you,here's my card (Hands him a card) Stevie:You can't ju- Liz? Liz?! (Lois' house) Peter:(Lays on the couch) Lois:NO. WAY. Peter:What?! Lois:Johnny Lightspeed is a fan! He comments "Nice track. I'm going to stop by today!" Peter:Johnny..LIGHTSPEED?! Lois:Come on Dimwit! Get to the track! (Gets on jacket and runs) Peter:(Falls off the couch) GO! (Eric's home) Liz:There you go,popsicle Kirby! Kid:I LOVE KIRBAAAYYY!!! Stevie:Get out.. Kid:OKAAAYYY!!! (Runs away) Liz:Okay,we have a giant clay sculpture of a kart for the track to make. Stevie:Who suggested that? Liz:Lois and Peter! Stevie:Let's get to work! (Upstairs) Eric:Ugghh.. Can't focus.. What is the remainder... Stevie:WE NEED 4,184 MORE CLAY BOTTLES!! Liz:You don't have to yell! Eric:That's it!! Liz:I'm going to the store. Eric:Four thousand,one hundred and eighty four! Eric:I'm so going to ace this grade! (Dina's house) Dina:You have to act..BETTER. Gracie:I CAN act! Just give me a chance! Dina:I'm hiring Abby Daniels! Gracie:HEY! I worked HARD! Dina:I don't care! I need a juice.. Gracie:I'm leaving! Dina:You'll never leave until you learn how to act.. Gracie:Oh it's on girlfriend! Dina:What are YOU going to do? Gracie:Unlock the door and leave. (Leaves) Dina:NOOOOO!!!!! Oh wait. There's still Abby. (The track) Liz:We have your scupture! Lois:There's Johnny! GO AWAY LITTLE GIRL! And Stevie. Stevie:Bye! (Hops into the kart and drives off) Liz:(Drives away also) Johnny:(Walks in) Hey? Am I in the right place? Peter:Yepperoni! Ready to ride on our forest track? Johnny:Yeah. Come at me! Lois:His catchphrase! (Almost faints) Johnny:I brought Lady too. (Brings out Lady,his kart) Peter:Ride on us.. Johnny:(Rides off) Lois:HE'S DOING IT! (Eric's house) Eric:I'm done studying! Extra studying? Alright. (Studying montage) Eric:(Sleeping) (Facebook) Johnny:Just ran some laps on Dylan Alley. Check them out! Lois:johnny lightspeed JUST commented about us,how cool ^_^ Peter:Life sure is good (Next day,School) Abby:Romeo..oh romeo.. Gracie:GRRR! (Walks off) Eric:Hey Gra- Gracie:MOVE! (Walks pass him) Liz:What are you waiting for? Let's sculpt her a flower! Stevie:I quit! Liz:Why?! Stevie:I moved on to cooking! Gotta go! Cooking class! (Runs to class) Liz:Oh... OH PETER!!! Peter:Yeah? Liz:Can you sculpt? Peter:No.. Liz:Well,now you do! (Grabs his hand and walks to class) Eric:(Walks in class)I'm taking my test now..Concentrate (After the test) Eric:I got ANOTHER F?! Teacher:Well,you studied your 2nd grade math.. Eric:NOO!! Teacher:A for trying. Go away. Eric:(Walks out of class) A! The rest of the gang:WOO! YEAH! GO ERIC! GRACIE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! WOOHOO! Peter:GUYS! I GOT A TEXT SAYING THAT COACH JONES IS DANCING! TO THE GYM! (Everyone runs to the gym) Eric:Seriously? (End credits) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes